wild_rascals_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Carter
Adrian Carter is one of the main protagonists on television series Wild Rascals. He is Nathan's old friend from care home. He is laid-back, charming and big-hearted. He is very brave never gives up when help is needed. He is sometimes aggressive and hot-tempered when provoked or his friends are threaten. He has a brother named Tayler who is very close to him. Adrian has a poor relationship with his mother who abandoned him and Tayler when they're young. He lives in care for six years until reunited with Nathan at Miami High. Also, he begins a relationship with his friend, Gabriella. Backstory Adrian was abandoned by his mother, Cath. Along with his brother, Tayler, they're put into care after their neighbours have phone social services. Cath's refuse to acknowledge her actions towards the brothers, she was blocked to gain access or contract them. Adrian forms a friendships with Nathan and Gabriella. When Nathan went on Get Groovy, Adrian supported him until he joined in with Gabriella, Lola and Amy. Appearance Adrian is a humanoid cougar. He has golden yellow fur, black hair with purple highlights, purple eyes and musular. He wears cool grey pants with large pockets and silver hoop chain, blue belt and purple tank-top. He wears black sneakers with purple stripes. He also wears necklace and silver bracelet. Personality Adrian is charming, big-hearted and laid-back. He has a lionhearted streak who is very brave and daring going on greatest lengths to protect and defend his friends. He is very different from his absent, promiscuous mother in fact, Adrian has already remember by that time he was abandoned when he was a younger. He appears to be aggressive individual being provoked or his friends are threatened. He is very selfless cares about his friends. Abilities and Talents Adrian is powerful fighter. He is capable of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. He was gifted of pyrokinesis to control and create fire that comes out from his hands. He has superhuman stamina remains active and awake. He has enchanted speed can run faster like Nathan. He also has been trained for infiltration and is skilled in the art of stealth. Relationship with other characters Friends Adrian is great friends with care residents Nathan Malone. The two used to be best friends until seven years later they reunited at Miami High. He becomes friends with Jay and Luke as they form group as Wild Rascals. Family It has learned that Adrian's home life is very poor. His mother Cath abandoned him when he was young before taken to care alongside with Tayler. Adrian's father is unknown, because Cath could not tell the truth who his real father is. In Here Comes The Night, Adrian was met by a man named Julian who reveals himself as Adrian and Tayler's biological father. Julian stated that his relationship with Cath was a big mistake and move on to a new relationship with a cocktail waitress Shona. Rivals Adrian has a large dislike of Chad Powell. The guys square off Chad's dirty action and treating women unfaithfully. Adrian, once at beats up Chad for his poor support and bullying nature around public. Romance Adrian is best friends with Gabriella. The pair secretly have show their feelings for each other. On a featured episode Here Comes The Night, Adrian and Gabriella are partnered up for a dance unaware they being watched by unwelcome Cath. Gabriella shares a kiss with Adrian and they become a couple. Category:Males Category:Main Characters